A Court Of Fame And Desire
by courtofangels
Summary: The acotar characters in modern day LA as celebrities. Feyre is dating Tamlin who is a famous actor then she meets Mor who connects her to Rhysand who is in a band called the Illyrians with Azriel and Cassian who are managed by Armen. When Ianthe And Tamlin drive Feyre to breaking point she turns to Rhys for help.


" Feyre you cannot wear that "

I look up at my boyfriend.

" Why not ", I respond.

Tamlin looks me over once more.

" Because taking you to a premier is a big step and I won't have my girlfriend look any less then fabulous "

Then a blonde head of hair walks through the door. I keep my inner groan silent.

" And everything you wear is a statement, your face, your everything will be absolutely everywhere ", Ianthe says " Now black really, wear something colourful but not to bright hmm "

She looks at me pondering.

I was very happy wearing this until she decided to voice her opinion thus making Tamlin voice her, I mean his, opinion as well.

" A pastel pink dress would suit you but you really should have had this organised weeks ago ", she continues

" I did "

" Well you should have checked with me at least "

" Thanks for coming Ianthe, I thought Feyre might need some help "

I resist my urge to strangle her by clenching my hands into fists.

" We can curl her hair, give it that sleek look and as for make up "

" I'm a make up artist I can do my own make up ", I say wondering if Tamlin feels how tense it is between us.

If he does he doesn't comment on it.

" I'm just trying to help ", she says

" I know but I don't need it "

" Feyre ", Tamlin says putting a hand on my shoulder " Come on Ianthe knows what she's doing "

" And it's only right I help my favourite co-stars girlfriend get ready for her first official public appearance "

More like public display.

" I know ", I say giving in.

The next day I'm in the limousine with Tamlin. Today's the premier of his new -and very anticipated movie- Beast.

" So babe just stay with me and Ianthe and you'll be fine "

Great.

I'm thrilled to be here with Tamlin but Ianthe, not so much.

" You look gorgeous ", he says squeezing my hand as he takes in my pink gown and rosy cheeks.

Personally I detest this girly look. I'm nineteen nearly twenty. I'm young but not that young.

" Tam how long are we going to be here", I ask already feeling anxious

" Well the premier will probably go until nine then there's the after party so a while "

I keep my groan to myself.

I get to spend all night with Ianthe and even worse Tamlin being wrapped right around her finger.

" Don't worry babe ", he says trying to calm me.

As soon as that door opens I hear screams. Tamlin climbs out of the car and the screams are deafening.

I climb out after him sweeping my hair, dyed blonde as it's Tamlins preference, over my shoulder.

I anxiously follow Tamlin down the red carpet. My heart starts to race.

" Tamlin ", I say holding onto his arm

" I've got to get some shots why don't you find Ianthe ", he says a little harshly before grinning for the cameras. " Wait first "

He grabs my waist and I force a smile for a photo. I feel sick.

" I'll see you soon ", he says. I make my way down the carpet. I have no idea where to go. I need a bathroom.

I look back and see Ianthe on Tamlins arm.

I see a young blonde girl. Most likely a model.

" Do you know where the bathroom is ", I ask nervously.

" Yeah and don't worry these things can get pretty crazy ", she says " I'll show you "

I follow the girl until we go inside the building.

" Are you alright ", she asks

" No I'm here with my boyfriend but he's "

" Tamlin your his girlfriend "

" Yeah "

" Have you been to a premier before "

" Well yeah kind of but not on a red carpet "

" I understand it's pretty terrifying the first time ", the blonde girl says " I'm Morrigan "

" Feyre "

" Call me Mor and if you need anything else just find me if not I'll see you at the after party ", she says.

I walk into the bathroom.

I focus on my breathing. Don't cry Feyre. Don't you dare cry.

I find Tamlin an hour later.

" How did you go ", he asks

" Fine ", I lie

" Come on let's go inside "

For some reason I'm actually surprised when I get a seat next to him.

But Ianthe is on the other side of him.

I love Tamlin so much. But sometimes I do wonder if he's been faithful when I see him with Ianthe.

He tells me all the dating rumours aren't real but I have my doubts.

But innocent until proven guilty right?

When it finishes we head to the after party. I change into a dress that isn't a big poofy pink mess. I wear a dark purple mini dress that is much more suited to my style.

Ianthe doesn't look too impressed when she sees it. I couldn't care less.

We're all standing around holding drinks. Tamlin and Ianthe are laughing and reminiscing about filming.

I can't listen to any more of this.

" I'm going to get some air ", I say. Tamlin just nods.

I'm walking around waiting for this night to be over when that blonde head of hair appears again.

" Feyre ", Mor says hugging me like we're old friends.

" Hey ", I say

" So are you enjoying the party "

" Not really ", I say

" Let me guess your boyfriend brought you here, he's ignoring you and you don't know anyone "

" Well yeah ", I say not being able to find the words to defend Tamlin.

" We should go out to lunch sometime "

" I'd like that ", I say. It would be nice to have a real friend.

" How about tomorrow "

" Sounds great "

" And Feyre if he ignores you don't even try to defend him ", she says glancing over to him " And confront him about it "

" I know but it's just complicated so I'll see you at lunch tomorrow "

" Can't wait "


End file.
